Never-Ending Sin
by High Roller Yunalesca
Summary: [Sequel to "Endless Taboo" and parody of rishi12345's "Timeless Lust."] Ice Bear tries to forget about the incident by going on a date with one of Lucy's friends, but it won't be easy.


**A/N: This is for all the people who wanted a sequel to _Endless Taboo_. Now just like the prequel, this is a parody of rishi12345's fanfic "Timeless Lust" only with bestiality instead of incest/pedophilia, so I'd recommend you keep that in mind when reading this fanfic. Enjoy your early Christmas present, you sick bastards! :)**

It had been a week since Ice Bear had acted on his incestuous feelings for his brother Grizz and yet he still felt like he needed to rid himself of that unbearable sin. Thankfully, they didn't actually do the deed but things between them would never be the same again. Maybe some doors were meant to stay shut after all.

In order to stray his thoughts away from that disgusting memory, Ice Bear decided to go out with Whitney, who happened to be one of Lucy's friends, and hopefully keep things casual.

They met up at her house that evening and said their hellos before finally going inside.

Once they did so, the polar bear and the human found themselves stumped on what to do.

"So," Whitney spoke up. "What do you want to do?"

"Ice Bear doesn't know," he answered. "What did you have in mind?"

Whitney thought for a minute before spotting the flat-screen TV that was anchored to her living room wall.

"Hmm, how about some good ol' _Lori Missouri?"_ she suggested. "I know it's aimed at kids, but I love it sooo much!"

Ice Bear shrugged at this. "Okay."

For the next twenty minutes, Ice Bear and Whitney watched Lori Missouri get into crazy shenanigans with her friends while trying to balance a double life as a high school student and a pop star at the same time. Right before the credits, Whitney looked over to her polar bear companion and shook him a little.

"Hey, Ice Bear?" she spoke up. "There's something I gotta tell you."

"Ice Bear is listening," he said.

Whitney gulped and moved just a bit closer. "I think I'm in love with you."

"Why?"

"I...I don't know. You're just so mysterious and stuff. I mean, I only know about you because Panda just won't stop talking about how close you guys are. I want to be part of that."

Ice Bear couldn't help but blush at this. "Ice Bear can see that. Actually, Ice Bear was wondering if we could just... do it. Right now."

"But you're a polar bear... and I'm a human." Pause. "Aw, fuck it! Let's do it right here on this couch!"

Whitney ripped her clothes off, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath except a bra. Ice Bear was blown away by just how beautiful she looked and the lighting from the TV only magnified her attractiveness by tenfold. Before they actually began, however, Ice Bear recalled his previous efforts one more time (which, oddly enough, was all he needed to make himself erect) and then he went straight to the fucking.

"Oh, Ice Bear!" Whitney shrieked as the polar bear was thrusting into her. "Your cock feels _sooo_ fucking good in my pussy! I'm so happy I get to lose my virginity to you!"

"Ice Bear knows," he just said. "Your vagina feels wonderful, by the way."

"Damn right it does! Pound that poony! Pound that poony!"

"Ice Bear is pounding as hard as he can!" He suddenly tensed up as he felt something build up down there. "Whitney, Ice Bear is going to cum! Should he pull out?"

"No!" Whitney yelled in response. "Keep your Arctic peeny the fuck inside me! _I want your cubs!"_

Right after she said this, Ice Bear came inside her and then collapsed right on top of her.

He just lay there for a few minutes before he could finally speak normally again.

"So," Ice Bear exhaled. "Is Ice Bear's penis as big as Panda's?"

"Bigger," Whitney whispered mischievously. "Why, I bet you could even repopulate the entire planet with that thing if you wanted to."

"But is Ice Bear as _good in bed_ as Panda?"

"Better." She stared deeply into Ice Bear's eyes and then pushed her tongue into his mouth. She and her polar-bear companion tongue-wrestled for a couple minutes before finally pulling away. "Just remember: if anything ever happens to Grizz or Panda, you'll never be alone because you'll always have me and Lucy and Riley to turn to."

Ice Bear started weeping like a baby. "Oh gosh, Ice Bear has no words for this!" he squealed. "Does this mean Ice Bear has purged himself of his sins?"

"It does. There won't be sexual tension between us anymore. I won't allow it. There's no one I love more than you, Ice Bear, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Alright!"

Suddenly, the theme song for "Finney and Farley" started playing, indicating that the show was about to start.

"Oh, hold on!" Whitney exclaimed. " _Finney and Farley_ 's starting. You wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure." Ice Bear answered eagerly.


End file.
